


A Good Fit

by books4belle



Series: Pijercybeth Oneshots [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Implied sexy times, Multi, Polyamory, Sleepy Cuddles, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/books4belle/pseuds/books4belle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth, Percy and Jason try to find a good sleeping position. Otherwise known as silly, fluffy demigods being adorkable.<br/>Inspired by two anonymous headcanons on tumblr:</p><p>"i have this lil percabeth headcannon that sometimes(alOT of the time) annabeth is the big spoon nd idk just i feel like when annabeth's upset she'd rather hold someone than be held herself"</p><p>"I saw the Annabeth being big spoon head canon to Hanna and I immediately thought that in Percy/Annabeth/Jason (I've forgotten the ship name) Jason presses his back to Annabeths so she still gets to be big spoon but has her back protected"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Fit

Annabeth wasn’t sure why it took them so long to figure it out. 

At first, it made sense to put Jason in the middle. After all, Percy and Annabeth lived together so they could cuddle anytime. In the beginning, they really only saw Jason on the weekends, so they tried to give him special attention when he stayed over. 

But as a son of Jupiter, Jason’s body temperature ran just a touch higher than average. Sleeping wrapped in the body heat of two other people just meant he woke up overheated and sweaty. He appreciated the gesture, but it was just impractical.

In Annabeth’s mind, the next most logical choice was Percy. He was the cuddler in the group. If Annabeth or Jason was in the room, Percy wanted to be nearby. If they were within reach, Percy would find ways to make contact: Laying his hand on Jason’s knee or running his hand through Annabeth’s hair. It wasn’t that she and Jason didn’t like cuddling. They just didn’t seem to crave touch in the same way Percy did. 

But this strength turned out to be a weakness. Percy’s constant need to touch continued even in his sleep and his late-night affections were distracting at best to his exhausted bedfellows. Plus, it was almost as if his ADHD brain got bored in the middle of the night. Percy shifted restlessly and changed positions constantly, which almost always woke up Annabeth, Jason or both. 

So it was Annabeth’s turn to be in the middle, but she honestly couldn’t figure out a way to make it work. She was pretty particular about sleeping arrangements. When she and Percy had moved in together, she had tried being the little spoon. She was shorter after all, if only by a few inches. But it had never worked. Annabeth always felt better when she had space to maneuver, and having Percy wrapped around her like a kudzu vine just made her feel trapped and anxious. Percy didn’t really like being the big spoon either. Even though the curse of Achilles was long washed away in the Little Tiber, Percy still rested more comfortably when his back was protected. 

So they switched, and it worked beautifully. Annabeth loved to curl herself around Percy’s broad back. To wrap her arm around his waist and nuzzle her cheek between his shoulder blades. Or twine her arm under his and press soft kisses onto his neck.  
But how could they adapt that arrangement for three? 

By the next time Jason came over, Annabeth still hadn’t come up with a good plan. And racking her brain for a solution came to an abrupt halt with Percy rubbing her feet and Jason working the knots out of her shoulders as they sat together watching a movie. And when that turned into Jason kissing down the side of her neck while Percy traced his lips up the inside of her leg, Annabeth forgot that she could think at all. 

A good while later, three sweaty, satisfied demigods lay in bed, legs and arms tangled together. Percy, as usual, fell asleep almost immediately. Annabeth and Jason were so used to it they hardly noticed -- though they’d be sure to tease him about it in the morning. Annabeth, a creature of habit, rose and walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Jason followed her and stood in the doorway, keeping her company as she completed her evening routine. 

When she finished, Annabeth crawled back into bed. She kissed Jason softly, then turned to curl herself around Percy’s back. Jason slid in behind her, laying his arm across Annabeth’s waist, his hand on Percy’s hip. She felt warm and cozy, tucked between her two beautiful boys. But her strategic mind, raised on years of combat training, told her that sleeping like this left her vulnerable. She sighed, trying to reassure herself that even in the unlikely event of a monster attack, she was surrounded by two of the most amazing fighters to ever train at Camp Half-Blood. But as hard as she tried, Annabeth couldn’t relax enough to sleep. 

She was just about slip out of bed and grab a book when Jason shifted in his sleep. He rolled onto his other side, pressing his back against hers. Annabeth leaned her head back, resting it against his shoulders. She felt the solid weight of him lined up perfectly against her. Jason moved his arm backward so that his hand rested softly on her hip. Annabeth suddenly felt like she could breath again. 

It was strange, she thought. Most girls would probably feel safer with strong arms wrapped around them. But lying like this meant that Jason had her back and, more importantly, she had his. Both of these incredibly strong men trusted her enough to watch their backs. In no time at all, Annabeth drifted off to sleep with a peaceful smile on playing on her lips.

Annabeth wasn’t sure why it took them so long to figure it out. But she was so glad they did.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://goodforharpies.tumblr.com)


End file.
